


You had it better

by HyacintPotterBlack



Series: Irondad and spiderson [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, M/M, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacintPotterBlack/pseuds/HyacintPotterBlack
Summary: A world where Flash met Tony before Peter . No  Civil Wartook place. And how fate made Tony and Peter cross path with each other...."You can't have everything!""Oh yeah! And who said that?"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad and spiderson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832719
Kudos: 23





	You had it better

"Yo penis! Are you getting jealous!!"  
Flash's boisterous laugh followed him through the hallway. 

"Dont mind him Peter. Flash's a idiot anyway." Ned said, trying to be as encouraging as always. 

"Don't worry Ned , Flash can't bring my spirit down . So what that he get to go to that big 'Meet and Greet '. Its not like Tony Stark or any of the avengers gonna talk with a high schooler " Peter answered ,trying to stay positive for Ned's sake.

"Exactly! That's the spirit! " Ned exclaimed. Peter let himself smiled a little at Ned's antics. 

The thing was that there was a big Meet and Greet taking place where only high society people would go. It's mostly because the government had some doubts and problems while trying to control the avengers and that's why this Meet and Geet was taking place. So that the general public could still believe them. 

Even though it was said to be for general public, only high class people were attending it. And that's why Flash's family being rich , he would attend that too. 

And this sucks cause Flash was getting more annoying as the time passed and Peter would have seriously lost his mind if it was not for Ned. 

Sighing Peter got ready for the last class. 

He didn't know if Flash would be able to meet with the Avengers or not but he was damn sure Flash wouldn't let it pass if he seriously did.

Peter shuddered thinking of the upcoming flaunting , teasing and bullying that would take place if that happened. 

LOCATION- AVENGERS QUATER

TIME - 2 :30 PM  


"I thought it was for general public, then why , only high classed people are coming?" 

"You know I don't have control over this aspects. " 

"God damnit! They have something planned out . I can feel it. But what is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Its quite silly and ofcourse no offense meant. Drop suggestions to improve. Thank you.


End file.
